


The inner circle

by Knizhnik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crafts, Dreamcatchers - Freeform, Photo only
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: Grindelwald gathers together a group of followers, and the ones who are his closest assistants are called acolytes («Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald: Movie Magic»).Гриндельвальд собирает последователей, и его самые близкие помощники называются аколитами.





	The inner circle




End file.
